The Miracle
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: The miracle of Philip Swift's life is his thirteen year old daughter, who doesn't know anything about her mother. Suddenly, her father is going to bring her to a Bay she's never heard of but seems familar to her. But why pick a pirate's ship to take them there? Why is everyone so scared? What's really waiting for them at White Capp Bay? It time to find out everything she never knew
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this first chapter is kind of like Philip's past and what happened between him and  
Syrena. Enjoy, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean. **

_Voices. Comforting and smooth voices. More angels? The world was dark again, no. He was just asleep, but the voices were real. He felt hands grab onto him, smooth slippery skinned finger's touching and prodding his legs and arms. Someone caressed his face and a hiss echoed throughout the room. _

"_He doesn't belong here," A beautiful voice said, but it was dark and deadly. Something that made Philip want to flinch away, but this was just a dream, so he could move. It wasn't real at all, was it? _

"_I know…." A more familiar and soft voice answered sadly. His angel. _

"_You've fooled yourself, young one," A different voice jeered. "You're affections will surely kill us all, just like many before him have done before and many will do again," _

"_We'll all die at your hand!" Another agreed._

"_Remember," A different voice assured. "You're too strong to fall for such a weaknesses such as-"_

"_No," The soft voice protested. "He's different, he would never-" _

"_Enough, sisters," The beautiful voice said. It was evener this time, more understanding. "Calm yourselves. This is her choice to be made. Young one, you have a decision to make. You know you'll never be able to be with him, you're not meant to be. But….there is another way that a part of you will always be with him…." _

"_No!" A voice protested. _

_A sigh. "What a waste," _

"_After all they've done to us?" Another screeched. "You want to leave one with them?" _

"_Calm yourselves," The voice's command was sharper, more direct, a verdict that had to be listened to. "Young one?" _

"_He'll…he'll remember me, won't he?" She asked. _

"_Our powers are limited and therefore unable to tamper with his memory, so yes. He'll always remember you," They answered comfortingly. _

_The silence that followed was long and finally, his angel spoke once more. _

"_I'll do it," _

_. . . _

"Philip?" An angelic voice called and Philip opened his eyes to meet a pair of hazel ones staring adoringly down at him. Syrena.

"Syrena," He breathed sitting up slightly, then preparing to wince at his wounds but realized that they didn't hurt. He looked over at his side where sea weed was pushed up against his wound. "What?"

"To help," Syrena replied, still string at him, he turned and saw that they were lying in a cave, with dark water dripped walls and a little light that escaped from a whole in the ceiling that let him see the mermaid that had saved his life. And then he realized that Syrena was in her human form.

"Why are you like this?" Philip asked keeping his eyes on Syrena's face so they wouldn't trail down to her naked body. It gave him a bit of pleasure that he still could maintain his faith for the Lord Almighty throughout his entire or deal. "Why not…."

"Philip," Syrena told him, leaning closer to him. "Please….I want to…."

"What?" Philip asked softly.

"I love you," She breathed, and her lips fell onto his and he kissed her back passionately. His hands tangled in her still wet hair, exploring each delicate curl and her hands locked around his neck, kissing fervently side by side.

Then, he was being pulled on top of her, and some far away piece of him, marveled at the strength of such a small delicate girl whose legs were locked around his sturdy body. He pulled away, staring down at her with a shocked expression. He was a man of faith and now he was lying on top of a naked woman, that although he did love, he wasn't promised to.

"Syrena," Philip whispered furious with her and himself. "I can't….we shouldn't-" he started to move away from her.

"No," She protested, grabbing the collar of his shirt and keeping her on top of him. "Please." Her hazel eyes were full of pleading and sorrow. It was the same look she'd given him when she'd been tied like her many sisters and tortured. "Please,"

So he complied, and gave into his urges and in the underwater cave of the he and Syrena made love for the very first time.

. . .

Once they'd done their part, Philip descended off Syrena, and sat up staring at her. "I love you," He told her and it as the truest thing he'd ever said. His love was faithful and unquestioning. Like his love for the Lord. He knew that no matter what challenges they faced it would always be true.

Syrena turned to him, and gave him unfathomable expression and she kissed him again. Then, as she pulled back, she grabbed him by the color, and his head against the dark wall of the cave, knocking him out unconscious.

When Philip awoke he awoke to the sound of birds. His eyes took a long time to adjust to the eerie sunlight that peaked it from the trees. He was lying on a patch of wet grass. A few feet away he would see where the pools that he'd fallen through and he remembered what had last happened.

"Syrena?" He called, standing up unsteadily and running over to the pools. He looked all around them, splashing around frantically for his love. "Syrena, where are you?"

He couldn't find her, not anywhere. But where could she have gone? _Dear god, he thought. Please, please let her be alright. _

He didn't stop looking though. He never did. And for months he never left that island, always looking. And finally, when he was walking along the beaches of the pale sand he saw a ship coming towards him. He didn't even have the energy to try and run away, just watched as it came closer.

"Well, well," The Captain said, walking down the ramp that was made to walk to the beaches. "Aren't you far away from home?" It was bluntly obvious he worked for the British navy, and he was right. Syrena had been more of a home than anywhere else he could remember, but she'd been gone for months.

"Yes sir," Philip replied sadly.

"Come with us, lad," The captain told him, his gleaming brown eyes staring into Philip's green ones. "Come back with your own kind."

The Christen just nodded, for he was just to weary to say anything else. He started up the ramp, following after the captain as he paddled on about what luck it was to find him after they had just come back from their trip to the spice routes when he heard a sound he would never forget. A baby's cry.

"Did you hear that?" Philip asked stopping and turning his head. The sound was close, but not like it was on the ship, back towards the island.

"What?" The captain asked, turning around but Philip was already running. "Hey! Come back!"

Philip followed the cry which seemed to grow louder and louder until he finally had to stop at a pool of shallow water where the tide was low. He sighed leaning his hand on the rock near him. His would was playing tricks on him. _To think, _He thought._ I thought I heard a-_

The baby's cry was shrill and close, and Philip looked over the large rock that he'd been leaning on to see a tiny baby lying in the tide pool. Instantly he ran around it and knelt down, picking up the child. It was wrapped in sea weed and shells, like it was born from the sea. Surprisingly, the child stopped crying when he picked it up, and Philip saw its eyes for the first time and found that they mirrored his own.

It was a miracle and it was his miracle. His finally gift from Syrena.

**Well, how'd I do? Please review and tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 and btw in the original summery the daughter was eleven but I made her thirteen now, you'll see why at some point. Lol, please enjoy and thank you for your reviews, they make me very happy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean! **

"Marina!"

Marina Swift stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. Her father was running after her, as always. She wasn't the fastest runner, in fact she could be very clumsy at times but her father always kept a good eye on her.

She stopped where she stood, turned around and waited for her father to catch up with her. He was about two feet taller then she was and the only real thing that they shared in common appearance wise were their eyes. She had the same green crystal like eyes as him that reflected light like a piece of broken glass.

"What is it?" She asked, folding her arms back behind her back.

"You should be more careful," Her father told her, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking out into the water. They were near the docks of the town where ships came to port. She knew that her father would have said something about how close she was to the water. She looked over at it now, the blue green waves sloshing up against the wooden walls of the port so inviting.

"I know," Marina said sadly, her green eyes going wistful. Her father never let her even go near the water let alone swim in it. "I'll try to be more careful, alright?"

Philip swift smiled. "Thank you," He knelt down and put a hand in her shoulder. "Come on; let's go get pick something out for dinner rom the market,"

Marina grinned widely. "Alright,"

The two of them walked down to the market place side by side, both of them smiling. It had always been just the two of them for as long as Marina could remember. She'd never been allowed to go near the sea water at the ports and she'd never really questioned it. She hadn't seen other kids swimming in the ports but at least they knew how. She'd just assumed she was different from all the other children. Mostly so because….she didn't even know who her mother was.

Lots of kids could have lost their mother's at a young age, but Marina had never even known her own. The woman who'd given birth to Marina was just like a legend. Her father never talked about her much and there weren't any pictures either.

"Daddy," Marina asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Her father replied, turning his head to give her all his attention. He always did that, and made her felt like she was the most important thing in the world.

"What-" Marina started and then a group of unpleasant looking men walked by.

"Heard they're hunting at White Capp Bay," One of them said and she felt her father stiffen next to her.

"Really?" Another asked. "That death trap? They must be have mad,"

"Course they are," The first man muttered. "Mad in love. Haven't you ever seen one of those beats? Lovely as a dream and more deadly then-"

"Come on, Marina," Her father told her, pulling her back towards him and leading him up towards the market.

"What were those men talking about?" Marina asked, turning her head and giving her father a sideways and curious glance.

"Nothing," her father's reply was quick and absolute.

"Are you sure?" His daughter pressed on. "Because….I could have sworn…."

"What is it?" Philip asked, turning around and putting both hands on his daughter. It was almost as if he were holding onto her, like she would disappear if he let go.

"White Capp Bay," Marina repeated. "It sounds….I don't know, sort of familiar. Have we ever been there?"

Philip shook his head. "No, darling. You've never been to there,"

"Have you?" Marina asked. He turned and faced his daughter and realized suddenly that she looked exactly like her mother did. Her pale face framed by long tangled dark brown curls. Full lips pulled into a pursed expression. But she had his eyes and his love of the Lord Almighty, but she would always look the mother who'd left him and her daughter.

"Yes…." He admitted almost like a confession. "I have, a long time ago."

His daughter nodded her head. "What was it like?"

_What was it like? _Philip thought. I was held captive because of my faith, and used as bait for creatures that were created to kill. I nearly died and I watched countless men drown at their hand. It was an experience he would never ever forget. "It was….it wasn't nice place to go to,"

They were both quiet for a few minutes as they walked towards the market. Her father purchased a fish that they could make together and she watched all the people running around, talking with one another, playing with the edge of her dress. It nearly reached he rankles and was deep dark green that matched her eyes. Her sleeves were white and she had on a corset like top that separated the skirt and the billowing white shirt.

"Marina?" Her head snapping back to where she was. She looked over at where she'd been staring at, the sea. And saw that the group of men who were talking in front of her were staring at her. Odd.

"I'm coming," She called back, still staring at the men who were looking at her so strangely. She turned her back on them though, and ran back to her father, keeping close to him as they walked back to the house. It was a humble little building. It had a room for each of them and a room for cooking and another for dinning. One of the most normal things in her life.

"Where's White Capp Bay?" Marina asked, sitting at the table that night as her father gave her a long piece of fish that was covered in delicious smelling spices.

"Very far away from here," Her father told her, sitting down across from here. She could see the cross he always wore around his neck now and she reached up to her own neck which had her own tiny cross. It was hand carven from an old man that used to make anything from wood if you'd paid hm. She was about three when her father had given her a wooden cross that was cared with her name in the back.

"What kind of creatures reside there?" She asked curiously.

Her father looked up at her and gave her a wistful expression. "You want to know a lot about this Bay, don't you?"

Marina nodded.

"Marina-" Her father started when suddenly there were three loud bangs on the door. Both Philip and Marina looked up and turned their heads towards the noise and Marina's father stood, walking over to it. She could hear him open and then the hushed noises that followed when finally her father's voice rang out loud and true.

"Marina, go to your room right now."

Not wanting to upset him, he sounded perfectly horrified, she did as he had told her and walked into her room and shut the door.

And then, a few hours later her father came to her with news that would change her life forever.

**Well, there you go. Btw points to anyone who can guess where I got Marina's name from, because I didn't not just pick it because I liked it. Please, please, please, please, please, review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the next chapter, please enjoy! And you were all super close. I'm probably going to give a better hint in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single pirates of the Caribbean film, nor anything else for that matter. **

Marina was sitting in her bedroom when her father burst in and slammed the door behind him. Immediately she turned to face her father whose eyes were wide and fearful. He was wearing a long black trench coat and had a bag over his shoulder.

"Daddy, what is it?" Marina asked, dropping the book she had in her hand on the vanity in front of her.

"Marina," Her father whispered, running towards her. He threw his arms around his daughter and pulled her into is chest tight and kissed her forehead.

"What's going on?" Marina asked, her voice muffled because she was pressed into her father's chest.

"We need to leave," He said rapidly, pulling away and putting both of his hands on her tiny shoulders. "We have to go, right now,"

"Leave?" Marina asked. "But-but why?"

"I'll explain of the way," Philip told her and stood, turning and reaching into his bag and pulling out a handful of clothing. "Go put these on, alright?"

Marina nodded and took the clothing from her father, running towards the small folding wall that she changed behind of so many times. She pulled off her delicate pink night gown and threw it on the floor then grabbed what looked like a shirt. It was long, the sleeves reaching towards her wrists and was a dark red. Quickly, she put it over herself and then put on a long pair of trousers. They were about her size, but they were obviously meant for a boy. And lastly she put on a pair of thick socks and dark black boots.

Except for her long dark hair, she looked exactly like she was a boy. No, she kind of looked like a pirate. She walked out from behind the wall and saw her father standing there holding a long black coat smaller than his and a hat.

"Daddy?" Marina asked, as her father handed her the long black jacket. It reached past her waist and a few inches up from her knees and the sleeves kissed her fingertips. . "Why am I dressed like this?"

"You have to stay hidden," Philip told her, kneeling down. "Put your hair in a braid, alright? And then hid it all in this hat,"

Marina nodded again, a bit more unsurely this time and went over to her vanity and grabbed her brush, then carefully started twirling her hair into a braid. When she was done she took the hat from her father. It was a basic black cap and it hit her log hair well, except for the few wisp of hair that peeked out from the brim of the cap.

"Finally, Marina started at herself in the mirror. She looked like a small boy, maybe a cabin boy and then she saw her father standing next to her, and she turned and locked eyes with him.

"What happened?" Marina asked.

Her father dropped his gaze and sighed. "Marina, we need to leave, tonight. People are coming here to-"

There was a loud crash from down below. Since her rom was on the top floor, she was able to hear a lot of the goings on in the rooms down below, but this was one was the loudest and the clearest. Someone was breaking into the house.

"They're here," The clergyman whispered and ran towards the window in Marina's room. He opened it quickly and then looked over the edge then back at his daughter. "Marina, I'm going to jump out here and then I want you to,"

His daughter nodded. "Alright,"

She watched silently as her father lifted his legs out of the window and disappeared and then ran to the edge. It was about a seven foot drop, yet her father was standing there perfectly at ease, his arms open ready to catch her.

"Jump!" Her father told her and she took a deep breath throwing her legs over the edge. Footsteps echoed behind her and she finally released the cool stone window still and felt herself wiz through the air and finally her father caught her in his arms.

Quickly, he put her down and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the dark winding ally through the night. Not a lot of people were out there, a few men going from one bar to the next or woman of the night and no one really paid much attention to man running with his son down the street.

"Where are we going?" Marina asked as they slowed to a walk. She had a lot of questions to ask her father at the moment, but this one seemed the most appropriate.

"To find someone who can take us to White Capp Bay," Her father replied curtly, still walking swiftly down the road.

"White Capp Bay?" Marina exclaimed softly.

Her father nodded.

"How do you think we'll get there?" Marina asked, nearly tripping over a small rock.

"I know someone who might be able to take us there," Philip told her.

. . .

They stopped at a dark door illuminated by many lights inside, through the window Marina could see many different people drinking and dancing.

"Are you sure about this?" Marin asked uncertainly, looking at her father under the brim of the cap.

"If he's anywhere, he'll probably be here," Philip told her and held out his hand. "Hold onto me, alright?"

Marina nodded. "Yes, of course,"

Her father opened the door to the pub and they walked inside and Marina got her first glimpse of the life of a sinner.

Men and women alike surrounded the place, and it seemed like everyone had a drink in hand. Some were even singing drunken ill formed tones while others played instruments. Marina kept her eyes forward, not even daring to look around more than necessary.

"This way," Philip told her, releasing her hand and pulling her by the shoulder a hard left. Here was a large stair case built into the wall that Marina started walking up with her father close behind her.

"Heard he has a whole arsenal." A young man whispered furiously to his friend. "Over a dozen ships,"

"I heard he's been to the fountain of youth, before the Spanish army destroyed the whole thing," A girl with long blonde curls and a lot of makeup was saying while sitting on the lap of an elder gentleman who seemed to be passed out.

"Is that who were looking for?" Marina whispered, still walking forward.

"Yes," Philip said surely.

"Come on then," A deep gruff voice called. "Who'll sign up next to be a part of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew?"

Marina burst out into a circle of people, all surrounding an older man with mutton chops that were gray with age and a pair of solemn blue eyes. He was standing in front of a table where a man with long dark brown dread locks and a pirate's hat dipped forward while hits feet were crossed at the ankles on the tabletop.

"Is that him?" Marina whispered, taking a step back and bumbling into a boy who pushed her forward. Marina landed on her hands and knees in the middle of the room where no one dared step forward. The gray haired man stared down at her curiously and held out his hand.

"Well, lad, willing to join the crew?" He asked gruffly.

"I-uh-I-mean-I," Marina stammered, standing up on her own.

"We're not looking to join," Her father called and appeared right behind her, and surprisingly he was smiling. "We're looking for a ship. And what better ship to take us than one of Captain Jack Sparrow,"

The man behind the table stopped leaning and stood, his eyes wide and then his mouth turned into a toothy grin. "Clergyman, I've been wondering when I'd see you again,"

**Yay, Captain Jack Sparrow, I've been dying to add him into the story, now I can have peace. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 and this is one of my favorites because it has jack in it, ^. ^ enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean, sorry. **

"Good to see you as well, Jack," Marina's father said, as people started murmuring behind them.

"Is this your lad then, clergyman?" The captain asked, standing up and walking over to where Marina and her father were standing.

Philip nodded. "This is my daughter, Marina,"

"Marina," Jack said his eyes widening. "Once had a relationship with a m-" He paused as he saw Philip's expression. "Girl, named Marina. Didn't end well, in fact she slapped me the moment she laid eyes on me once again,"

"Are you a captain?" Marina asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Aye," Jack said with a grin. "The greatest captain ever sailed the seven seas."

"What about oceans?" Marina asked, raising a small dark eyebrow.

The captain frowned and leaned forward. "You're a quick one, ain't-cha,"

Marina smiled. "Just about,"

"Well," The captain clapped his hands together and turned away from the two and addressed the rest of the crowd. "I'll have to do business with you all at a different time," There was a loud sound of protest and he threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, don't be put o8t lads. Go, drink, be merry all those sort of things,"

As the crowd started to dispersed, Jack placed a hand on each of his guests and smiled. "How about a talk in a place more private?"

The captain lead the two the behind the table and into a private rom with a table and four chairs around them. Two were on one side and two were on the other. Marina and he father sat down on one side of the table while jack sat at the other. The man with gray hair stopped in the doorway, obviously awaiting orders.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack told him, raising a hand. "Go get us a drink, will you? A round of rum for all,"

Philip gave Jack a look and the pirate rolled his eyes. "Fine, spot of gin for the girl,"

As Gibbs left, Jack placed his elbows on the table and folded his hands under his chin. "So, let ol' Jacky have a good look at his old friend's little girl,"

Marina turned to her father, who gave her a nod and shrugged, pulling off her hat and grabbing her braid, putting it over her shoulder so she could hold it.

She watched as Jack's eyes widened at the sight of her and then smile. "Looks just like her mother, doesn't she?"

The braid nearly fell from Marina's hands. "You knew my mother?"

"Aye, I did," Jack said giving her a wink. "She was a very nice girl. Helped me save an old….acquaintance of mine,"

"What ever happened to Penelope, Jack?" Philip asked, with a secretive smile.

Jack made a sound that indicated he didn't know and Marina smiled slightly. Her father must have known Jack before and maybe he'd even been there when he and her mother met.

"What was she like?" Marina asked enthusiastically.

"Your mother?" Jack asked. "She was….different. Very different from her sisters,"

"She had sisters?" Marina wondered.

"Jack," Philip called interrupting both of them and they turned towards Philip. "We want you to take us to White Capp Bay,"

"White Capp Bay," Jack mused. "After all these years,"

"What's at White Capp Bay?" Marina asked.

Jack gave her a sideways look and smiled turning back to her father. "So, she doesn't know,"

"Know what?" Marina asked.

"Know about your mother, deary," Jack told her. "She lives at White Capp Bay,"

"Jack," Philip snapped. "Leave her alone,"

"Why?" Marina asked turning to face her father. "I'm just asking about my mother. I don't know anything about her,"

"Marina," Philip sighed. "I'm sorry you don't know a lot about your mother, but this is not the time to learn things now,"

"He's right," Jack agreed. "Now is the time to talk about hunting,"

"Hunting?" Marina asked.

"Why of course," Jack exclaimed. "They're all hunting at White Capp Bay. Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"Jack," Philip said wearily. "We're not going hunting-"

"'Course we were gonna go anyway,"

There was a knock at the door and they all turned to see Gibbs walk in and hand the two men a large cup full of sloshing foul smelling liquid.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack called as he started to turn around.

"Aye, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"The clergyman and I have business to discuss. How about you take the girl and get her a proper drink, eh?" Jack said and waved a limp hand at Marina's direction. "Go on then, off you go,"

Marina looked over at her father who just nodded. "Go ahead,"

His daughter nodded and stood, following the first mate outside and walked down the stairs. She saw the people playing instruments and singing had now changed the tune and was singing requests. Gibbs lead her down the long stairwell and to the bar where she sat down on one of the chairs and a man with long dirty looking brown hair gave her an uneasy glance that lasted a bit too long on her face.

"Whatta you'll have?" He asked.

"Just a water, lease," Marina told him, looking away. Mr. Gibbs sat next to her and ordered himself some rum.

"So, what's your name's Marina," Gibbs said after a long silent.

Marina nodded. "That's right,"

"Pretty name," The elder man said awkwardly.

At the other side of the pub a group of men had started to play a song that marina recognized instantly while a busty woman with long black hair twisting in unkempt curls sang off key.

"Up on, one summer's morning!" The woman bellowed. "I careless did stray. Down by the walls of wharfing, where I met a sailor gay!"

"Do they always do that?" Marina asked.

"What?" Gibbs answered with a question.

"Change the words of the song," Marina concluded. "The original words sound better," She looked over at the woman throwing her arms in the air. "Especially when sung on the correct key,"

"Hey, do you think you can do better?" The woman asked, getting off her perch on the stairs and walking over to where marina and Gibbs sat.

"Um, no….I um," Mirana stuttered.

"Come on then," The woman taunted, grabbing Marina's arm with a hard grip and pulling her to her feet. "Let's hear ya sing,"

Marina sighed, and rolled her eyes, looking at the ceiling. He father had always sung this song for her when she was little, except he changed the words Maria with Marina.

"My name it is Maria…..a merchant's daughter fair," Marina sang softly, and the woman pushed her obviously wanting her to sign louder. "And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year. My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."

Everyone in the pub fell silent as she sang, falling under her spell when suddenly someone grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, breaking everyone out of the trance.

**So, we know Marina doesn't know anything about her mother but she can sing. Interesting. Please review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter, five please enjoy because I don't want you to have to read my ramblings because I always make them too long. Enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean. So please stop asking! **

Marina whipped her head around to see her father staring at her, his hand on her shoulder. His eyes were wide and fearful and they bore into hers almost like she could fell them.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked softly.

"Marina," Her father said wearily, almost like it took all of the power he was capable of to say that one word. "What are you doing?"

"I was just singing," Marina said quickly. "She um….that woman over there told me to, so I thought-"

"Come on," Her father told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Jack's waiting,"

"Dad-" Marina demanded, as her father pulled her through the crowed pub. Everyone was staring at them now as they exited though the door and into the night and finally turned down a dark ally and into the docks where ship were tied.

"Is Jack taking us to White Capp Bay?" Marina asked, following her father as he went past the long row of ships. Finally, he stopped at a huge black one with sails as dark as night.

"Yes," Philip replied, staring up at the ship. "And I assume this is his ship,"

"You assume right," A drunken voice called and both of the christens turned to see the captain walking over to them. He stopped a few feet away, staring up at the boats mighty hull. "Beauty, isn't she?"

"Is this the pearl?" Marina's father asked.

"Aye," Jack replied, walking up the small ramp that was connected to the boat and gesturing them to follow. "Come on; let's go before they realize who you two are,"

The pirate led the two up through the insides of the ship and into down a flight of stairs where they saw a large amount of hammocks with sleeping figures inside. At least most of them were filled.

"You can sleep here, tonight and we'll take off in the morning," Captain Sparrow said, wagging his fingers for whatever reason that was. He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs while they stayed and Marina's father took her to the bottom of one of the hammocks and helped her inside.

"What's going on?" Marina asked, resting her head down onto the pillow that smelled like sea salt.

"Marina, you have to be careful now, alright?" Her father told her, pulling something out of his pocket. "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, so you need to be very cautious; Here," He put something around her neck but she was already drifting off to sleep. "Don't take this off, unless I tell you, okay?"

But Marina was asleep before he could finish the sentence.

. . .

The next morning Marina could feel herself moving. Curious, why was her bed moving? Maybe she was dreaming. A curious dream that she was rocking, back and forth.

Suddenly a loud screech vibrated throughout her conscious and Marina sat up, breathing heavily.

"You're awake," A voice said and Marina turned to see a boy sitting on the floor watching her. He had brown eyes and matching hair that grew to about the tips of his shoulders and was wearing a pointed pirate hat. "Mum told me to watch you until you were,"

Marina cocked her head slightly towards the boy. He looked about her age and was wearing a pair of dark brown pants and a dark red jacket over a white shirt with the collar sticking above it. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Black Pearl," The boy told her, standing up and walking towards her. "Come on; let me show you around,"

"Alright…" Marina replied, getting off her hammock and about to run her hand through her hair when she realized it was still in its braid. "Um, just one moment," She turned around and searched for a brush, but when she couldn't find one, she just untangled her hair and ran her fingers through it in an attempt to straighten it.

"So, your names Marina, right?" The boy asked, walking up the stairs with marina by his side.

Marina nodded. "That's right, what's your name?"

"I'm Will," He replied, turning and holding out his hand. She took it lightly, shaking it once before releasing it and looking around the boat. It was huge, the sails seeming to grow larger than the last time she'd seen them. There were also many people that were on the boat working on it, pulling ropes or washing the desk, everyone had their place.

"Wow," Marina breathed.

Will nodded. "I know, come on!" He grabbed Marina's hand and pulled her towards the middle of the ship where there were long ropes that led to a small perch so high it nearly touched the sails.

"What is that?" Marina asked her sense of curiosity over shadowing her slight sense of fear.

"The crow's nest," Will replied. It didn't sound like she was saying something stupid, it just sounded like an honest answer without judgment. "If you climb up it you can see everything,"

"Really?" Marina wondered, looking up it again.

Will nodded, and grabbed a hand full of rope, pulling himself up as he started to climb. Then he turned around. "Come on,"

After a few moments of hesitation Marina grabbed her own handful of rope and followed the boy up the crow's nest, keeping a god pace with him. She could tell he was faster than she was but he kept a steady pace with her and for that she was grateful and finally he got up there and held out his hand to her which she took gratefully.

Pulling her up onto the crow's nest, Will helped her to her feet and gestured to the sky around them. "Welcome, to the crow's nest,"

Marina's sea green eyes widened as she stared at the constantly moving people down below. Most of them were men, similarly dressed to herself and she watched with wonder as they pulled sails or even steered. This was one of the most interesting things she'd ever seen.

"Wow," Marina repeated.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Will asked, leaning forward on his arms. "You can see everything from up here. Look, see that man and that woman down there?" Will pointed to the small lifted platform where a man with dark hair and a pirates hat similar to Will's stood with the first woman marina had seen non the ship. She had long tangled blonde hair and the same had as the man next to her. "That's my mum and dad,"

Marina cocked her head slightly, gazing down at the pair. They looked like they were very happy. They were talking to the Captain that Marina had met the night before and her father. And suddenly Marina realized something.

"You're parents are pirates?" Marina asked. "Both of them?"

Will nodded. "They've been for a long time. But that's a long story,"

Marina coked her head slightly. "Can you tell it to me?"

Will shrugged. "I suppose, but I'm sure they'll tell it themselves. I don't really know all of it to be perfectly honest,"

Marina nodded smiling; "That's alright," And somehow she knew that she might actually grow to like her time on the Black Pearl.

**Yay its William Turner the third! Because I absolutely love all of the pirates of the Caribbean characters he's in the story too, along with his parents. I'm hoping to get another one of my favorite characters in this too, but it's gonna be tricky….oh well, please review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, coming at you! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean. **

"So, what are you doing on the black pearl?" Will asked, leaning against the wall of the crow's nest and grinning at Marina.

Marina shrugged. "My father hasn't told me,"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Do you know where we're going?"

"White Capp Bay?" Marina asked.

Will nodded. "That's where I think we're going. They don't tell me much about it though,"

"Your parents?" Marina looked over the edge and saw will's parents who were still talking with the Captain still.

Will nodded. "They've always told me where we were going before, but something about this place they don't even want to talk about it near me,"

Marina smiled. "My father's just the same,"

"What's he like?" Will asked Marina. "Your dad?"

"He's nice," Marina told him. "Protective, though I imagine all fathers are. And I know he loves me a lot and I love him. He trusts me and takes care of me. He's all I ever had,"

"What about your mother?" Will asked.

Marina shrugged. "I never really knew her,"

"I'm sorry," Will apologized. "Did she…."

The dark haired girl shook her hair. "Oh no, she didn't die, I just never met her. I don't even know who she is or what she looked like."

"What happened to her?" Will inquired, staring at her. He tried to meet her gaze, trying to make sense of the faraway look in her sea green eyes, but he couldn't.

The girl in question looked away staring at the horizon. "I don't know. He never told me anything about her and there aren't any pictures of her around the house. He tells me that I looked just like my mother, except for the eyes of course."

Both of the children fell into a silence that was awkward and heavy. They wanted to so badly get to know one another, but they didn't know how. Marina had never talked about her mother to anyone before and Will had never talked to a girl like this. These things were strange and new and fragile.

"I didn't met my father till I was ten," Will told her suddenly.

"What?" Marina asked.

"My father had to leave before I was born," Will explained ominously. "Mum told me that he had to go away and would come back when I was older. And when I was ten he came back. I wanted to be mad at him for leaving, even though I knew it wasn't his fault but…." He looked down at his father who was holding onto his wife's hand. "I was just so glad that he was back."

Marina smiled. "Why did he have to leave?"

Will smiled wistfully at her. "That's their story, not mine,"

"Marina," Someone called from below. Both of them looked over the edge and saw Marina's father staring up at them along with Will's parents and Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Guess we better go down there," Marina noted.

Will nodded. "I'll go first and you can follow me down, alright?"

Marina nodded and the boy she barely knew started climbing down the net. After a while she followed him down, keeping her hands steadily on the ropes as she climbed down towards the bottom of the ship.

She was almost to the bottom when she felt herself slipping and then she lost her grip, but before she could even get the breath to scream someone had grabbed her hand and kept her righted up. She turned to see Will on the net with her holding on of her ivory hands in his and smiling at her unsteadily.

Marina climbed down the rest of the net quickly and without any more mishaps and Will did the same When they were both on the ship's deck they started walking towards we're their parents were side by side.

"Ah, there they are," Jack said, giving them a toothy smile.

Marina looked up at her father who was smiling down at her, like he expected her to climb up into the crow's nest with Will.

"Marina," Jack said suddenly, and she felt his hand on her shoulder as he turned her around to face Will's parents. She realized that he looked a lot like them, and smiled. His mother was very pretty and had a kind voice, unlike the drunken woman at the pub last night who had told her to sing. "This is William and Elizabeth Turner. William's parents,"

Marina was about to reach for her skirts when she realized she didn't have them and just bowed slightly "Pleasure to meet you,"

"It's good to meet you as well," Will's father said.

Elizabeth nodded. "We see you've met our son, Will,"

Marina nodded, dropping her gaze. "He's very nice,"

"We think so too," Elizabeth replied, not at all awkwardly. "He's about a year older then you are, isn't he?"

Marina looked to her father who nodded. "Marina is only thirteen,"

"Mum, Dad?" Will ask, standing next to his parents. "Why exactly are we going to White Capp Bay?"

Marina saw Will's parents eyes widened slightly and they gave him uneasy smiles. "We'll tell you later, alright?"

Will shrugged and turned to Marina as if to say, _I tried. _

"Has Will showed you the rest of the ship, Marina?" Mr. Turner asked.

Marina shook her head. "Not all of it,"

"Well then, Will, why don't you show Marina the rest of the ship?" Elizabeth asked. "We just wanted to make sure that we were all properly acquainted."

"Alright," Will replied smiling at Marina. "Come on, there's a lot to see,"

Marina smiled and turned to her father, giving him a small quick grin and then followed her newfound friend as he started down the stairs and into the doorway which Marina had first gone through.

"What's down here?" Marina asked, ducking under a slow hanging hammock.

"Nothing really," Will admitted, staring up at the ceiling.

"Then why are we here?" Marina asked curiously.

"You'll see," Will replied ominously, smirking down at Marina. He walked over to a space between two hammocks and jumped, pushing against the roof and watching as it moved out of the way. He did it again, but this time grabbed the edge of the wood and pulled himself inside.

Hesitantly, Marina walked under the small opening in the ceiling and peered up inside. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, Will's face appeared in the small square and he grinned. "Come up and find out," He held out his hand and Marina looked up at it, and after a moment, she took it and then Will instructed her to Jump. She did and she was in the air, Will helped [pull her inside and they were both sitting in a small space very close to one another.

"This way," Will said after a few moments then started crawling down the short black tunnel. Finally, he stopped and stared up. There, Marina realized, was a small piece of glass with light shining through. And, as she leaned close she saw that there were the feet of the Capitan, and her father!

**Yay eavesdropping, and just so you know, I'm going to be going to the dentist tomorrow to have my wisdom teeth removed so I won't be able to post for a while, sorry. Please review anyway? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Look, I'm back! So, here is the deal. I will be posting a chapter of this story once a week, idk the day yet, I'm still deciding, maybe a Tuesday because nothing good ever happens on Tuesdays….anyway, sorry I disappeared, I went on vacation for five days plus I had my sore mouth so now computer. But I'm back and I brought with me more eavesdropping. Yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean. **

"What are we doing?" Marina whispered, and will put his hand over her mouth, mouthing for her to be quiet as he pointed upwards.

"Jack," Marina heard her father's voice from above. "Are you sure that we'll be able to find her?"

"Of course," Jack replied and they heard something being opened. "I know my way with them and I know that they'd never let one of their own be left behind, when by giving us one of them, they in turn could have both of them and we would have no one."

"Right," Philip said uncertainly.

"But how are we going to catch one?" She heard another voice ask. Probably Will's father. "They're quick and I don't think they'll take too kindly to being kidnapped."

"It's not kidnapping," Jack said, and Marina smiled. "We are merely borrowing their persons for our own requirements,"

"However you say it, it still won't be easy, Jack," Elizabeth pointed out. "We're going to need a lot of luck to even catch one, and even more if we want to get the right one,"

"That is what Marina is for," Jack said smugly and Marina's eyes widened.

"No," Philip's voice was curt and deadly. "I told you Jack, we will not use her for bait."

"Then how do you expect us to find them?" William wondered. "The last time you'd only barley caught Syrena and many of your crew mates died as well,"

"Williams's right," Jack replied. "We're going to need someone who will lead them to the shores where we can catch them."

"No," Philip pleaded. "Please, she has no idea what's at White Capp Bay and I want to keep it that way,"

"Philip," Elizabeth said softly. "She really doesn't know?"

"Of course not," Philip said softly. "She's all I have now, and I don't want to lose her like I did her mother. Promise me you won't use her or tell her anything, alright?"

Marina shook her head. _No, this can't be right, _she thought._ He would never keep anything from me, he tells me everything. _

"You need to give her more protection than just not knowing," Elizabeth told him. "What happens if she's caught by one of them?"

"She has the necklace," Her father told them a matter of factly. "If anything, that will keep her safer than I ever could."

_When he what? _Marina thought, and suddenly reached towards her neck and found a small silver chain around it where her cross used to be.

"So, what's our plan of action when we reach White Capp Bay?" Will's father wondered.

The voices started to fade off and Marina looked over her shoulder at Will who was staring at her just as confusingly. When the voices finally disappeared, Marina turned and put her chin on her knees. "Will,"

"Yes?" Will asked.

"Do you know what's at White Capp Bay?" Marina asked softly.

Will shook his head.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "We need to find out,"

. . .

They both climbed out of the small space in the ceiling and walked out on the deck just as the sun started to set. The day had come and went much too quickly for both of their tastes and they couldn't find their parents anywhere.

"Ah, there you are," Suddenly they both turned to see Captain Jack Sparrow watching them with an interested smile.

"Captain," Marina said politely. "We were looking for my father. Do you know where he is?"

The Captain shrugged. "Not presently."

"Oh," Marina dropped her gaze.

"You both better get some sleep soon," Jack told them. "We get to White Capp Bay tomorrow evening,"

"Yes sir," The both replied, turning on their heels and walking down the stairs and back to the hammocks.

"Do you sleep down here too?" Marina asked, cocking her head curiously.

Will nodded. "Of course," He walked over to a hammock that hung lazily over another which she'd fallen asleep in.

Marina sat down on the rocking fabric, leaning her head back against its soft course linens and curled her legs close to her body. She swung in her own tempo different from the shit as it rocked under her and watched as her new found friend climbed up to the top of his hammock and find his own comfortable position.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Will asked suddenly, his voice cutting through the softly falling twilight.

'The truth?" Marian whispered.

"About your necklace," Will replied. "That it would protect you,"

The girl below him shrugged, reaching towards her neck and pulling at the small silver chain. At the end of it was a small charm with a smooth pale stood engraved into it and swirled shapes that danced around it joltingly. It was strange and beautiful, and in marina's hands it felt cool to the touch.

"Where did you get it?" Will wondered.

"Father gave it to me," Marina told him, but her words felt false. Like she was telling a lie, but she knew it was true. Her father had given her the necklace she was wearing now, with strict instructions not to take it off.

"I wonder if it will," Will said softly, his voice melting into the darkness that had finally come to stay.

"I do too," Marina whispered, and clutched it more tightly in her pale fist.

That night, as Marina fell asleep, she dreamt of the water and its luring song to the sea, but knew that it was only something she could dream about.

**Okay, so if I were Marina, I'd be super confused. I'm sorry for the filler, chapter I feel like it needed to be put in cause we learn a bit more about marina's past, or at least she does, but she's still royally in the dark. But whatever, please review if you want to yell at me about my disappearance. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I'm being so mean with my random, once a week postings and I'm late a day. No excuses, bad please, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the pirates of the Caribbean. **

_Surrounded by darkness. No matter which way she could turn, it was never ending. There wasn't a single flicker of light, no pinprick or glimmer of brightness or glow, just endless dark. And Marina found herself in the middle of it. _

Where am I?_ She thought, and then a new curious thought came across her mind. She could think quite clearly, which was quite uncommon in dreams, to have a conscious thought. _

_And suddenly, there was a brief shimmer above her, and Marina felt herself pull towards it, like an unconscious decision. But her body was heavy, and she couldn't feel her legs but her arms as she pulled through the dark. _

_Desperately, Marina kept on and finally, her head broke through the dark and into the air and the sun, and she opened her eyes and found herself somewhere she'd never been. _

_The ocean. _

_It was salty and stuck to her face, making her eyes tear up and her mouth pucker into a firm line to keep out the taste. She looked down, but below her was dark, plain and endless. Above her however was light and Marina was caught in between. _

_She didn't move where she floated, just let the water rock her gently in place and she rocked with it and felt unnervingly at peace. She knew that she shouldn't have been there, that she should have kept going and tried to find land where she would be dry, but she didn't. She just continued to float. _

_And then she felt it. _

_Something brush against her foot. Barley a little touch, not making enough contact to be very noticeable if you weren't focusing on your surroundings. Body tensed, a coil ready to spring, but she felt it. _

_Marina pulled her body close, arms wrapping around her legs but she couldn't even find them in the dark, so she settled for wrapped her arms over her shoulders and waited silently for whatever it was that would come. _

Go away, _Marina thought fiercely._ Please go away and leave me be.

_But nothing came for a long time, and the silence that radiated off the walls of the cave seemed endless when finally, she saw something cut through the dark in front of her. Something bright in the dark overlapping waters. Something that was coming closer. _

_Marina tried to swim back, but the mysterious thing kept rising, and finally it broke through the surface revealing a head and a beautiful face framed by a long set of damp blonde curls. _

_She had the most hypnotic eyes, dark blue like a stormy sear with a lighter ring around the pupil that seemed to gaze fathomlessly into marina's sea green ones. For a long time, they just stared back at one another. Two women in the water, just watching when finally, Marina had to the courage to speak. _

_"Who….." Marina started, her voice coming out softy and hesitant. "Who are you?" _

_The woman didn't scoff like marina thought a women like her would do, but instead she reached out, her smooth golden hand appearing harmlessly out of the water and grabbed Marina's own ivory one pulling it down into the water. _

_Marina felt her hand press against something wet and slippery. Sleek and angle. She looked down at her hand through the dark and murky water, anxious to see what she was touching, and found that it was something green with a slightly blue hue. It she saw scales, and fins. Was it a large fish? _

_"What is it?" Marina asked, looking up at the woman who was watching Marina with an amused expression._

_Suddenly, the stranger released her grip on Marina's hand and caught her shoulder puling her close so that she could whisper something in her ear. Just two words. _

_"Come home," _

_. . . _

"Marina?" Someone called from above her and Marina opened her glassy green eyes and met a pair of similarly colored ones.

"Daddy?" Marina mumbled sleepily, sitting up slowly and watching her father. He was staring at her protectively, like he always had and she smiled, as things took a turn back to the way they used to be, before there were pirates and White Capp Bay.

"What's going on?" Marina whispered, sitting up slightly. "Are we?"

"We're almost there, yes," Her father interrupting, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I just….I wanted to talk to you, before we got there,"

"About what?" Marina's voice was barley higher than a whisper, but her father had heard her clear as day.

"About, where we're going," Her father explained, moving his position form a crouch to sitting on the floor. Even then he could still meet her gaze.

"What's at White Capp Bay?" Marina asked surely, hesitant but his actually answer.

"Marina," Her father breathed, and his face looked ashen and weary. Like he was tired, very tired. "Have I ever told you about how I met your mother?"

Marina shook her head leaning forward. "No never,"

"You're just like her you know," Philip told her with a soft smile. "She was compassionate, a bit curious too. And she had you're smile,"

"What happened to her?" Marina whispered.

"I don't know," Marina's father admitted, his eyes holding a faraway look that his daughter didn't fully understand.

Marina took a deep breath, trying to swallow her disappointment. "Is she at White Capp Bay?"

He didn't say anything for a while. But when he finally did, his voice was regretful. "I think so,"

That's when they heard a loud scream and Marina jumped up, falling out her hammock and hitting the floor and her hands came up wet.

**Sorry it's sort of short, and on a cliff hanger, but I like cliff hangers. Please review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, please enjoy! **

Water. Even in the dark Marina could tell that it was from the water, she looked up at her father who was staring down at her horrified.

"Marina, go!" Her father cried and his daughter nodded, running through the maze of hammocks, some filled others not and up the stairs, but no matter what happened before, it couldn't have prepared her for what she saw. Everyone was in a frenzy. The sails were billowing against the dark sky and the sounds of sailors screams echoed in her ears. She watched in horror as a whip of some sort appeared from the side of the boat and tied itself around a man's neck. He could only give Marina a pleading look before he was jerked back and over the ship.

_There are no words to describe this….._Marina thought, her fingers going to her mouth. She didn't know what to do, whether to scream, to cry, to run, o she just stood there. At least until someone's hand materialized on her shoulder.

"Marina," Will's mother said, and she flinched back from the sound of her own name.

"What's going on?" Marina asked, taking a step back. Another man had been pulled under the water and the ship seemed to tilt at one angle now.

"Go find Will," Elizabeth told her. "Get him and get into one of the long boats. Go straight to the island and don't look back and stay out of the water. Stay out of the water, whatever you do!"

Marina nodded, and turned, starting to run back into the gallows when Will's familiar face appeared from the shadows.

"Will, we have to find a long boat and get to the island," Marina told him feverously. "Hurry,"

"Come on," Will told her, grabbing her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world and pulled her behind him as they ran over to the edge of the ship. Below them was a single boat and a pair of padles. It would have to be enough for them to get to the island.

"Let's go," Will said, half way to himself and jumped over the edge of the boat. It was about a four foot drop but he landed in the boat neatly, looking up and waiting for Marina to do the same.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, then jumped in after him. Landing in the boat on unsteady feet, Will reached out and grabbed her shoulders, helping her keep her balance.

"Okay, just hold tight, and I'll cut us down," Suddenly a knife was flashing in the light by the moon as Will reached over and slashed through the rope that held them aloft. He turned to do the other side as well, and ass the rope slinked back the entire boat lurched and landed into the water.

Marina grabbed a paddle as Will sat down next to her and did the same and both of them started paddling, desperate to get away from the ship. They could see much on it, but suddenly there was a brilliant light and the entire sail went up in flames.

"No…" Marina whispered, the fire's glimmer mirrored in her green eyes. Her father….he was on that ship. He was all she had.

"Keep going," Will commanded snapping marina out of her sad thoughts. "They'll be fine. I know they will…."

Marina nodded, still slightly unconvinced and started paddling backwards again when finally they heard a soft ripple cut through the sound of their frantic paddling. Marina turned her back on the ship they were fleeing from and gazed back to the island. It was still about a mile away, but if they hurried they would get there.

"Will…." Marina asked, looking back over the edge of the boat.

"Yes?" Will's face was flushed, but he didn't stop.

"What kind of creatures reside at White Capp bay?" Marina whispered, and then the ship leaned towards the left and both teens looked over at the edge.

Leaning on the boat was a woman, who had some strands of her straight black hair woven into a braid and had blazing blue eyes.

"Oh…my….god…" Will whispered, staring down at the woman in a slightly dumfounded way.

"Will?" Marina asked, as he leaned forward, closer to the strange woman in the water.

"Shhh," He replied, turning his head to appraise the thing in front of him.

Marina sighed, putting her hand sin her lap and watching half with fascination as Will sat back down next to her and both of them just stared at the woman in front of them.

"Can….can you talk?" Will asked.

"Yes," The woman said breathlessly, and Marina saw Will's shoulders slump forward slightly.

"What are you doing out here in the water?" Will asked. "Isn't it dangerous?"

"The water isn't dangerous," The woman replied with a smile. "It's safe. Come, see." She held out her hand and waited for Will to take it and Marina watched in horror as he stood.

"Will," Marina hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling him back down to sit next to her. "We need to get to the island."

"The island?" The stranger scoffed. "It's not safe. Not for two children." She held out her hand again. "But, if you really want to go, follow me. We'll swim there. It will be much faster."

"No," Marina snapped, glaring down at whomever this stranger was. "I….I can't swim."

"Oh, that's too bad," The beautiful woman cooed, her face looking like light tea in the moonlight and she turned towards will once more. "At least we…."

"Leave us alone," Marina snapped, grabbing the paddle next to her and started to move back but suddenly her hand was caught in a vise grip.

"You've strayed far from home, haven't you?" The older woman wondered, with a grin, pulling Marina color down to face her. How this woman had come to her side of the boat so quickly was beyond her, but it was still frightening.

"Let me go." Marina said with as much venom as she could conjure up but the lady in the water was still unafraid.

"How about this," she asked, and Marina watched in horror as her teeth started to change, her canines sharpening. "Let's go for a swim."

Before she could even breathe and Marina was suddenly ripped out of her seat, too quick for her or Will to do anything and flung into the deep murky darkness of the ocean.

**Another cliff hanger, and I'm pretty sure if I keep this up someone is going to throw me over board. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed, please review and do that thing you guys do. Byeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

The water enveloped Marina quickly. It dragged her down and suffocated her, making her unable to tell which way was up and which way was down. She moved and jerked and tried to swim, to fight, to do something, but all the water did was make her feel numb. And after a few harsh seconds, she let it.

She stopped fighting, stopped caring and, eventually stopped breathing.

. . .

_ Awake, _

The voice was kind, it was the sort of voice that would make you stop what you would doing shut your eyes and just listen. It made you feel better, sparking happy memories and feelings of wellbeing.

_Awake, _

The voice was also familiar, but that was impossible. It wasn't the sort of voice that belonged to any of the people that resided on the port which Marina had grown up beside. It was the voice of an angel. Yet how did Marina know it?

_Awake, my child. _

_. . . _

"Marina?" The voice had changed, the once soft speech changing into a deeper tone, a very familiar tone. Rough hands griped Marina's small frame, prodding her body and shaking her, tugging at her limbs desperately seeking any response. "Aw hell, Marina wake up. Please."

Everything hurt, her head ached and her legs were numb. Breathing was a hard and labored task and her throat burned with each and every attempt.

"Please, wake up." The voice was growing more desperate, franticly shouting the same demand over and over, but the words didn't connect inside Marina's tangled mind. Who was Marina? Why was this creature shouting?

Slowly, Marina's sea glass green eyes opened and she peered up dizzily into the sky. Her eyes burned, and her body was stiff but her eyes were open and she was still alive.

"Marina," A worried face replaced the star lit sky. A dirt streaked face with red rimmed brown eyes and tangled disheveled hair. Will.

"You're alright," He breathed, running his hand through his knotted hair. "You went under the water, I thought-"

"Will," Marina's voice was hoarse and deep. "The voice."

"We've got to keep going," Will explained, standing up. It was then that Marina realized that they weren't on the long boat anymore, they were on a beach. Under the moon light the sand had taken an odd sheen and the water looked black. How had they gotten here?

"Will?" Marina tried again sounding a little better then she had the first time. "Did you-"

"Our parents have to be here somewhere," Will's continuous habit of ignoring Marina was wearing on her patience, even if he was as scared as she was. "Maybe,"

"Will!" Marina cried, sitting up on her own accord. "Did you hear the voice?"

Will looked down at the girl "The voice?"

"Under the water," She started, running her hand nervously through her long dark curls. "I-I heard something. Maybe it was-no I'm sure of it. I'd heard a voice. A familiar voice under the water. Did you hear it?"

Will shook his head, kneeling down to Marina's height and raising a hand to her head. "Did you hit your head? Or maybe you drank too much sea water-"

"Will, I'm fine." The girl promised, taking a deep calm breath and saying in the calmest voice possible. "I know what I'd heard. It was a voice. It was telling me to wake up,"

"That was me," He interrupted in a confident voice. "I was trying to get you to wake up. Marina, I-"

A loud scream cut through their conversation and Marina slapped both hands over her ears trying to shut out the loud screeching sound. It seemed to vibrate through her small frame, and even Will couldn't stand to hear the noise.

When they could finally speak the noise had faded away and Will held out both his hands for Marina to take and stand on unsteady legs. "What was that?"

She shook her head, loose wet curls tossing droplets of icy sea water in every direction. "I don't know," She looked back at the dark horizon with its crashing waves and bright orange glow much too far away to know what was burning and if anyone would survive the fire. She could only hope.

Her body shook with convulsions, the waters chill finally taking its toll on the missionary's daughter. Quickly, Will removed his own slightly damp jacket, placed it delicately over Marina's trembling shoulders and then the two started the long trek away from the crashing waves and into the dense shadowy forest.

"Will," Marina asked softly. The jacket was warm from when he wore it but something inside her was warmer, causing her to ache for sleep. "How did we get here?"

"I jumped in after you," Will explained, leading her past a tall exotic looking tree with long leaves. You'd sunken pretty deep down and I had to come back up for air twice. When I finally got you out you were…blue."

"And then?" She tripped over a loose log and stumbled, only Will's quick reflexes keeping her upright. He insisted she put her arm around his shoulder as they walked before he continued.

"Something jerked you out of my grip," Will admitted, unsure of himself. "It pulled you away from me, or at least tried to. I held on and it pulled us faster and faster to the shore. Then…it just let us go. I swam to the shore pulling you with me and then I tried to get you to wake up."

"But-" Marina couldn't understand it. She'd heard the voice while she was in the water, she'd had to. She'd been…floating and the voice floated too. Hadn't it?

"Come on," Will pulled her forward, and for the moment Marina let go of her questions and her doubts and just focused on the hard task ahead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I am going to try and finish this story because I have at least some idea of where I can take it from here. Please do not try and kill me till after its done okay? So, as always I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! Except my OC. She's mine. :3 **

Marina had never been more tired in her entire life. Each footstep took more of her strength then the last and Will's jacket had already started to soak through. Marina was cold, wet and, weak.

"Will," She mumbled sleepily, as they moved deeper into the crowded forest. It was so dark that she couldn't see anything around them, but she could still feel Will's steady hand on hers tugging her forward. "Maybe we should stop and rest for the night."

"N-no." Will's hand was shaking and as cold as Marina felt she was sure he felt colder, considering he was soaking wet and without a coat. "W-we can't s-s-stop. We-ve got-t to keep going."

Marina nodded, and continued to walk, though she didn't know where she would find the strength to keep going. She'd tripped a lot in the forest over loose stones and tree branches and every time Will helped her back up and they continued on their way.

"We should-d make a fire," Marina's voice was starting to stutter as the cold continued to bite at her. It seemed impossible for an island so deep in the Caribbean to be dropping to this temperature just at night. "Find somewhere to camp out for the night."

She could tell Will was about to dispute her idea, but the night's chill had taken its toll on him too. "Aye, you're right."

They spent the next half hour making up a place that they would call their camp. It was set up between two large trees which roots overlapped each other and stood about two feet high and faced a small river. Somehow Will had found a packet of matches in his jacket that were still useable and they made a fire that fought off both the dark and the cold.

"I can't believe it," Will's voice had stopped stuttering and Marina had returned his coat to him. They were sitting side by side against the large roots of the tree facing the fire and the river beyond it. Somewhere in the trees a bird screeched.

Marina turned to him, pulling her legs closer to her body. "What?"

"They're real," He mused, running a dirt stained hand through his tangled brown curls. "Mermaids. Just like the old stories."

"They're demons," Marina insisted, though she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Will or herself. "They have to be."

"If you say so," Will replied and they both lapsed into silent, neither knowing what to say to each other, because there wasn't anything to say that would fix what they'd endured that night.

Finally the spell was broken. "You didn't fall under her influence,"

Marina had been wondering about that for a long time. Why hadn't she fallen under the influence of the mermaid, why had it been she who'd kept a level head? "I did not."

"Do you think anyone else did?" Will asked softly, his dark eyes fixated on the flames that danced in front of them. "Like…our parents."

"No!" Marina shouted. Her father would never fall under such a wicked creatures curse and she was sure that Will and Elizabeth had the strength to do so as well. "They'd never-" Doubt had started to crept into her mind and the words died on her lips. Will was strong too yet he'd fallen under the enchantress' spell, why shouldn't her father as well? "No, they just couldn't."

"I hope not," Will admitted, turning to Marina who had unknowingly grabbed the pendant that her father had given her on her first day aboard the black pearl. She looked back up at him and he smiled despite the horrible circumstances. "My mom used to tell me stories about the adventures that she and my dad had before I'd go to sleep. And sometimes they'd be about Captain Sparrow. He saw mermaids too."

"What she say about them?" Marina wondered softly.

"They were the most beautiful things you'd ever lay eyes on." Will explained, remembering his mother's soft words. "But, they were the most deadly too. They'd sing their song and then drag you down into the water."

"Oh," Marina whispered quietly, dropping the pendant from her fingers and placing her hands in her lap. "How do you think he did it?"

Will's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Jack," Marina laughed. "How do you think he got a whole, armada of ships?"

"Oh," Will laughed along with her. "I've heard a lot of stories. He stole them from the British when they weren't looking, won at a lucky game of gambling and bought the whole lot of 'em. Once, I even heard from one man that he stole them from Blackbeard."

"Who?" Marina had never been one for gossip, nor did she have anyone to talk to her about it with, so she didn't know much about the word of piracy.

"He was one of the greatest pirates to ever roam the seas," Will exclaimed, his voice rising and echoing off the forest around them. "He was also the most vicious. He fought soldiers and stole things and kidnaped mermaids and-" He stopped at her look and lowered his voice, proving her a shy smile. "They…deserve to be caught after what they do to people."

"Maybe that happened to my mother." The words were meant for only her but she'd said them out loud before she could stop herself.

Will's lovely brown eyes usually twinkled with mischievous and light were now dull and sad. "I'm sorry that you never got to meet her."

"Thank you," She replied automatically. That had always been her reaction when someone apologized for her unhappy circumstance regarding her mother, though she always just assumed that they only said it because it was polite. But, Will was different. His apology seemed to mean something, and Marina knew he truly meant what he'd said. "Will…"

"Yes?" Will's brown eyes seemed brighter now, maybe that was because of the fire.

Marina blinked quickly. "Thank you,"

Will laughed and shook his head. "You said that already,"

"I know," Marina said softly, careful as if the words were breakable things and gave him a smile. "I mean, thank you for taking care of me."

"I-uh-" For the first time Marina saw Will, who she'd always thought expect everything before it comes, blush. "No problem. It was…a… my pleasure."

Marina had never known anyone like the boy that she sat next to now. Growing up it had always been just her father and herself, not many friends because they believed Marina to be too strange to get to know because her mind was always somewhere else. But not now, her mind was just where she wanted it to be, focusing on Will. "I…"

Marina never got to finish what she was going to say, she couldn't even remember what she'd been planning to say honestly, because at that moment William Turner the third pushed his lips up against hers and all of her words, her worries and her fears, were forgotten.

** I have no idea where I came up with doing this but it's just so dang cute. :D What do you think? Was it out of nowhere? Did you see this coming? Do you like this? Tell me in review form! **


End file.
